


Fake it

by SillyDragon86



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyDragon86/pseuds/SillyDragon86
Summary: Iris West is dating Scott Evans whose family has invited Iris, her family and friends to spend the holidays at their estate. Scott has pushed Barry's buttons causing him to lie and say he is in a relaiotnhsip with Caitlin. To save him from humiliation Caitlin and Barry fake a relationship.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Fake it

**Author's Note:**

> I got into the Flash after binge watching it on Netflix and I got inspired to write this story.
> 
> It's just supposed to be a happy, cute, sweet lovey dovey, funny fic. I hope I can accomplish this.

Chapter 1  
"So are you going to tell me what happened?", 

"Nothing", he paused, "You magically fixed my life, again, Dr. Snow"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, her mouth twisting into a crooked grin which she tried to hide behind her mug, choosing to take a few slow sips of her coffee. 

“Seriously, Barry, everyone has been so worried. Joe told me you didn’t go home or work. You’ve been dodging everyone’s calls.” 

Barry let out a heavy sigh, his eyes downcast into his coffee cup in front of him, he could feel Caitlin’s sympathetic smile. He knew he was digging his own grave; the moment he told her she was going to yell at him, throw her coffee in his face and storm off. He was an idiot, he didn’t know why he had lied in the first place. He was such an idiot sometimes, but this really took the icing off the cake. He had to tell Caitlin, considering he she was part of his lie. 

He started, “Right, well, you know how Iris has been dating that guy?”

“Scott Evans?”, she answered

“Yeah, he’s editor-in-chief of Central City Picture News”, he paused, “Only apparently, he comes from this wealthy family and they have invited Iris, her friends and family to spend Christmas with them at their estate.”

“Yeah, Cisco was talking about that this morning. I didn’t have a chance to ask him about it because my mom called, and then you called” 

"Y-yeah", he stuttered, “So Scott is on the couch, his arm around Iris, talking about how we’ll love their estate and how he is the luckiest man alive because he has Iris in his life. I don’t know what came over me, Caitlin, I could feel the jealousy build up in my chest like a toxic poison”

He takes a deep breath and continues, “Then he turned to me, Caitlin, the man turns to me, I hadn’t said a word and he decided he could say ‘Don’t worry Barry, one day you’ll find someone as amazing as Iris’. I know for a fact, Cait, he was rubbing it in! This guy, he’s obnoxious, and arrogant. I don’t see what Iris sees in him..”

Caitlin reached over to take Barry’s hand, “Breathe, Barry. Take a moment and breathe”

He nodded, rubbing his thumb over her hand, “I don’t know why I said it. I don’t know what possessed me to say it. He just kept going on and on about his perfect life and I snapped”

“What did you say, Barry?”, she swallowed, Barry hung his head in shame, “I’m so sorry Cailtin, I never meant to drag you into any of this”

“Barry”, she said, squeezing his hand, holding her breath

“I kind of implied that I had a girlfriend”, he finally spat out with apologetic eyes.

“Implied, who is your girlfriend, Barry?” she questioned, her voice sounding a bit tight, looking at him suspiciously, “I kind of said you were my girlfriend, Caitlin.” 

All Cailtin could do was stare in disbelief as Barry hid his face in sleeve, “I’m so sorry Caitlin. I’ve been trying to figure out how to fix it, but I don’t think I can handle humiliation. I understand if you’re angry.” His voice came out muffled; maybe Caitlin would have pity on him and drop the subject.

“I don’t...I don’t understand?”

Caitlin didn’t really date, not since Ronnie. Not that she couldn’t get a date. Plenty of people asked her out to dinner or a movie on a regular basis. It was just that recently they didn’t stay around for long enough for her to remember their name. Caitlin wasn't one of those girls who expeclicity went out with the sole purpose of hooking up with someone, it was just that she wanted her romantic relationships to mean something. 

She didn't even consider her night out with Barry a date; she did however remember the slap to the face that was him ending up with another girl. Not that she cared. She didn’t. They were just friends. All they were ever going to be was friends. So then why was it that he had told his family, his crush and her boyfriend that they were dating? 

“I don’t know how to explain. I’ll fix it Caitlin. I’m sorry, please say something.”

Emotionally unavailable Barry who was hung up on Iris had said that he was dating her. Still, she couldn't help the fantasies where Barry realized his feelings for her and they became something more. Maybe this was her opportunity to show Barry how great a girlfriend she could be.

“Okay, I’ll do it”

“What?”, he asked, his mouth falling open.

“I will be the best fake girlfriend you have ever had Mr. Barry Allen” 

“Are you serious, right now?”

“As long as you help me build a snowman.”

Barry smiled, “Whatever you want Dr. Snow”

"So who else knows about us?” said Caitlin, trying to get a better grasp on the situation. 

“I asked Scott, Iris and Joe not to tell anyone else because our relationship is pretty new and we were keeping it on the downlow”

“Of course we were”, she laughed. 

"I’m really sorry that you have an idiot for a fake boyfriend”

“Can’t be helped, it's written in your DNA", she teased

"I thought it was a side effect of my lightning-psychosis", he joked back, loving the way she giggled, bringing up her hand to hide her smile, he continued “You know that was the most perfect and only time anyone has ever lied for me”

"Don’t mention it!", she replied in a thick, gruff, deep voice, raising her arm and knocking her fist with Barry's shoulder in slow motion, "at least the holiday’s will be a little less lonely together, bud", she finished making him smile. 

“You know, that doesn’t sound completely miserable” he replied thoughtfully, capturing her fist and guiding it down to the table, drawing tiny circles in the palm of her hand on her.

"What does my palm say?”, she giggled 

“Well, see this line”, he said pointing to the long line on the palm of her hand, “Stop laughing, this is a very serious phenomenon”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was that serious”, she said trying to compose herself, “Please continue” 

“Well, it says you come over and we can order in. Then we watch all the Christmas movies ever made" 

Caitlin laughed, "That sounds great Barry, impossible, but great. Although, you forgot the most important part”

“And what would that be?”

“The ice cream sundae!”, she laughed, her hair falling in front of her face. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Joe as she took a seat next to Barry, who instinctively recoiled his hand from Caitlin's.

He didn't even know why he had done that. Joe was one of the people who knew they were dating. 

"uh, well…We were just talking about..." he tried explaining as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Joe stepped in, "The trip" he smirked, causing Barry who blushed, feeling rather shy and awkward. 

Caitlin on the other hand smiled and said, “Barry was just telling me how he told you that we are dating” 

“Yeah, Barry told us you guys were keeping your relationship a secret. Is it okay if I ask why?”, he asked with a fatherly edge to his voice. 

“Oh, I just wanted to take things slow. You know?”, she paused to take another sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, so are you joining us at Scott’s family estate for the holidays?” 

"Yeah, I think it will be a lot of fun.", She said leaning over to pick up her purse from the floor, "I do have to go, I'll talk to you later, Barry."

Barry awkwardly waved, mouthing the words, “Bye”, the underlying message being “Thank you”.

"You guys are really cute", stated Joe, “I had my suspicions you know”

"You did?"

“Yeah Bare, the way you guys are attached at the hip with the constant dates; the way you snuggle on the couch during movie night and how she constantly steals your clothes. For a secret relationship, you guys don’t do a very good job about hiding it. ”

Barry had never thought about the way he interacted with Caitlin before. It's not like he hadn't fantasized about being with Caitlin romantically after their date a while back. Then Linda happened, and those fantasies were pushed to the back of his mind. Lately, though he found those same fantasies leaving him in rather uncomfortable situations that could only be fixed...

“And you take a lot of cold showers, Bare”, laughed Joe, to Barry’s dismay.

“Joe”, he groaned. 

Barry had developed a habit of waking up around 4am. He had been having recurring dreams where he and Caitlin were alone in his room, laying on his bed on their sides facing each other, how they got there he couldn't figure out, but it didn’t matter. 

She was looking at him with those big brown doe eyes, one leg slung over his own. 

Running his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer until their lips were almost touching, but before he could kiss her she always pushed him onto his back. 

He would be forced to watch her tongue wet her lips, moving in close until she was kissing and sucking a pulse point on the side of his neck. 

His attempt to stifle the noises coming out of him were futile once she began nibbling at his earlobe. 

"C-Caity," he moaned, his hands roaming her body, squeezing her ass, moving under her shirt, desperately trying to take her shirt off. 

He could feel her giggle between his neck and shoulder, "So impatient" she teases, slowly sitting up, removing her shirt and bra and discarding them across the room. 

He watches eagerly as she hooks her hands under the waistband of his pants, he lifts his hips so she can tug them down to reveal lovely, hip bones and a boner hidden only by his boxers. 

"Shirt, Barry", he sits up and takes it off, throwing his shirt in the same direction she threw hers.

He takes her in, her hair, her eyes, her breasts, her tiny, pink mini-skirt.

She leans in to kiss him softly and slowly, urging him to kiss back, which he does as they rutt against each other like horney teenagers. 

His cock responds eagerly, growing fully hard and all from the movement. His head is spinning, Caitlin is driving him insane. 

She keeps driving him closer and closer to the edge, but before he could reach release he always woke up. 

He never went back to sleep, instead he got out of bed to go jack himself off in the shower coming silently as to not wake Wally or Joe. He didn't understand where these feelings came from, he loved Iris. He knew he loved Iris, so he ignored the dreams and pushed the feelings deep deep down. 

Then he idiotically went and said Caitlin was his girlfriend. Nothing made sense. 

“Bare, you okay?”, he heard Joe ask

“Yeah, just tired. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be. I have a few scences I want to try writing. I may not be the best writer, but I hope this story has been enjoyed by a few people.


End file.
